The removal of the C-terminal tyrosine of α-tubulin to form detyrosinated α-tubulin is involved in several aspects of microtubule function, including kinesin interactions, spindle dynamics, mitosis, and neuronal specification. Microtubules containing large amounts of detyrosinated α-tubulin are more stable and resistant to depolymerization by destabilizing agents. Further, detyrosinated α-tubulin has been shown to be elevated in aggressive breast and prostate cancers.